


A Chance Encounter

by abigailangel187



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, F/M, Fukuroudani, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Training Camp, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailangel187/pseuds/abigailangel187
Summary: After transferring to Nekoma in your second year of high school, you befriend Kenma in your English class. Upon your first lunch with the volleyball team, you swiftly become their manager and get dragged around to all of their training camps, practice games, and tournaments. During a summer training camp, you meet Akaashi Keiji, setter for Fukuroudani, and overall eye-candy. He catches on to your subtleties and nuances, and you find yourself falling for him.However, with so much going on at home, do you have time for it all?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Starting Today, You Are A Manager!

You pushed your hair behind your ear. It was long and sometimes unruly. Doodling in the margins of your notes, you daydreamed. It had been about four weeks since you transferred to Nekoma High. Of course, like any edgy and mysterious teenager, you aimed for the window seat, but a boy with long hair had already beaten you to it. You glanced at him quietly, then back to your paper. He had been playing on his phone underneath the table.

“A touch-screen phone...how cool.” You glanced back at it. Was he rich or something? The boy looked uncomfortable under your gaze. Noticing you were staring, you jumped a little bit and looked away.

“Sorry,” you whispered. 

There wasn’t a response for a while. “It’s okay,” the boy said. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. 

“Is that game fun?” you asked under your breath. 

He blushed a little bit. “Not really...just a time-waster.” His eyes darted around, and he tugged on his tie, tucking his phone back into his bag. He had never been caught before. 

“Ah, really? Too bad. Wasting that fancy touch-screen phone of yours.” You giggled a little bit and sighed. 

The boy blushed and looked away, back at the window. You looked back at him.

“Um...I’m (l/n) (f/n), by the way.” You bit your thumbnail.

“Kozume...Kenma.” He looked back at you, glancing at you, then away.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kozume-san. Since...I mean, we have been sitting with one another for four weeks now.” 

He nodded. “Mm. Um...Kenma is fine. I don’t like all that...polite hierarchy stuff.”

“Kenma it is, then.” You smiled. “You gotta call me (f/n) then.”

“I was planning on it.” He shot you a smile, and for some reason, it felt like you had received something rare.

“Alright, Kenma.” You turned back to the front. Weirdly enough, this was the first friend you had made since moving here. You usually ate lunch alone. You weren’t very gutsy, or outgoing, so scared of other people. But Kenma seemed nice. “...Um…” You looked down at your skirt and smoothed it nervously. “...What do you do for lunch?” Your cheeks felt hot.

“Uh...I eat by myself if Kuro isn’t free.”

“Kuro?”

“Uh...he’s a third-year. He’s pretty popular, but he makes time for me.”

“Captain of the volleyball team Kuroo?” you asked.

“Do you like volleyball?” Kenma looked over to you.

You nodded a little bit. You weren’t necessarily athletic, but you loved the thoughtfulness of the sport. Although instinct and athleticism were important, more intelligent people could really succeed in the sport. 

“Oh. Well, um...I’m the setter.”

“Do you like volleyball?” you asked. Of course, it was obvious, he was on the team.

“No,” Kenma answered bluntly. You blinked. Well, you hadn’t expected that. 

“Oh.”

“I mean, it passes the time,” Kenma said. “Kuro got me to play when we were little. So...I don’t know. I play.” He shrugged a little bit. 

You had gotten into volleyball when you were little as well. You didn’t look like it, but you enjoyed the sport. You didn’t think you were good enough to make the women’s team at Nekoma, however, so you retired from the sport when you transferred. As a benchwarmer, you enjoyed watching the game almost more than you enjoyed playing it. Besides, club activities kept you away from home. 

“Um...but, uh...you asked about lunch?” Kenma’s comment snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Oh! I just, uh...I haven’t really had anybody to eat with.”

“Well, I’m eating with the volleyball team today if you want to go. They’re a lot, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind the company.” Kenma muttered something under his breath that sounded like “maybe they’ll bother me less”, but you pushed it under the rug. 

When lunchtime rolled around, you followed Kenma to the courtyard by the gym, where there were already some boys sitting around with their lunches, talking and teasing one another. 

“A girl?!”

You jumped and looked over. There was a muscular guy with a mohawk almost glaring at you. Your knees trembled. 

“Yeah. Don’t be dumb, Tora.” Kenma looked over to you. “That’s Yamamoto. He’s just really horny. Don’t mind him.”

“O-okay.” You sat down on the grass next to Kenma. 

“Oi, oi, Kenma! Why’d you bring a girl here?!” A man with black hair tousled on his head elbowed Kenma, and he flinched. Kuroo. You had seen him once before when you peaked into the practice. 

“We sit next together in English,” Kenma said. “She said she liked volleyball, so I thought I’d introduce her.” He shrugged. 

“Oh! Oh! I recognize you!” Kuroo pointed, and you jumped a little bit, your blush crawling up to your ears. Luckily, your hair hid it. “You looked into our practice one day! I remember!”

Yamamoto’s eyes widened. “You did?! Did we look cool?!”

You looked at all the guys. Every single one of them was awaiting an answer. You giggled. “Yeah.” 

Yamamoto clutched his chest and fell backward onto the grass. “Hell yes!” The other athletes seemed to be reacting similarly, which you thought was hilarious.

“Do you want to be our manager?!” a tall boy suddenly exclaimed. He was looking straight at you, which made you move back a little bit, a blush on your cheeks. 

“Lev, don’t be rude.” Kenma glared at him, and he deflated like a puppy in trouble.

“Sorry. But we don’t have one! And if (f/n)-chan likes volleyball, maybe she would want to be our manager!” Lev pepped up again almost immediately.

“You can stop talking about me as if I’m not here!” you exclaimed, looking at all the boys. You sighed a little bit. “You guys don’t have a manager?”

They nodded. You thought to yourself. It would be an easy way to stay away from home. Even though you knew your father would be angry with you if you stayed late, it was worth it. 

“Um...well, if you’ll have me.” You bowed your head.

Yamamoto exclaimed, ”Yes! Now we have a lady manager! All those other schools can’t show us up anymore!”

“You’re the only one who cares about that,” Kenma mumbled.

“No, you’re the only one who doesn’t care!” 

You smiled and laughed a little bit, enjoying the company of these boys. Maybe you had finally found your place in this unfamiliar school. 

And so, that was how you found yourself on the way to a training camp during a week where you would normally be in school. You were ecstatic! Since there were no other managers, you had to sit with one of the boys. Kenma seemed to be the easiest option, but Kuroo pouted when his seat was taken by you, so that's how you ended up next to Inuoka. He was a ball of energy, bouncing up and down in his seat. Unlike in the class with Kenma, you had claimed the window seat this time, and you took in the scenery of the suburbs of Tokyo.

“-Oh, and then there’s Karasuno! They have this crazy quick attack with two rookies. You’ll think it’s amazing. If you think Lev can jump, you should see Shoyo!” Inuoka was going on and on. You thought it was cute, the way he spoke so excitedly about seeing rival teams again. 

“Isn’t Karasuno in Miyagi?” you asked, turning away from the window and back to Inuoka. 

“Oh...yeah. We invited them here, though. Something about old rivalries or something. How did you know they were in Miyagi?”

“I transferred to Nekoma from Aoba Johsai,” you said. “I think we played their team once. I was a benchwarmer, but we won pretty easily. Is the boy’s team any good?”

“Yeah! Like I said, they have this crazy quick!”

“I look forward to it,” you replied, smiling a bit. 

“Karasuno also has this sexy female manager!” Yamamoto piped in from the back. You looked over to him and furrowed your brow. 

“I’m sure she’s really smart, keeping track of a team like that,” you replied, sticking out your tongue. “You know, women aren’t just objects for you to stare at.”

Yamamoto paused. “Right. Sorry, (l/n)-san.” He paused. “She is sexy, though.”

You leaned over the seat and slapped his mohawk, giggling a little bit. “What, am I not good enough for you?” you teased, and his mouth dropped.

“No! We have our own lady manager!”

“Sexy lady manager! And don’t you forget it!” You laughed and dropped back into your seat. 

“(f/n)-chan, you’re so confident,” Inuoka exclaimed, his eyes wide. “That’s so cool.”

“I know.” You ruffled his hair and laughed. Truthfully, it was a lie. You didn’t particularly like the way your body looked. Most of the girls in Tokyo were built with a smaller frame, but your curves and the folds of your body just didn’t allow that. You caught Kenma’s eye from across the bus. He knew that it was all fake. He was the most observant person you had ever met. With the baggy tracksuit you had picked, the oversized sweatshirts, and the way you seemed to hide into yourself, none of the boys had ever really seen your body. And you planned on keeping it that way. 

Your height, your shape, your weight, the marks on your body. It was everything you tried to distance yourself from. You knew that fake confidence could fool most people, but it couldn’t fool Kenma. Especially with the little comments you threw out every now and then. Today, you wore your Nekoma jacket and a pair of matching pants, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. They were all loose on you, and that was how you liked it. 

When you exited the bus, grabbing the luggage to help the boys set up their rooms before playing nonstop volleyball, you glanced into the gym for a brief moment. 

And there, you saw the prettiest man you had ever seen in your life.


	2. Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience emotions you've never felt before, along with some familiar feelings that strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of childhood abuse, along with depictions of an eating disorder and bulimia! PLEASE take care of yourself! If this chapter contains content that would be triggering to you, I would recommend skipping those parts or abandoning this story altogether, since these are going to be common themes. Thank you!

The prettiest man you had ever seen. You couldn’t stop thinking about him. Those blue eyes and that dark hair. The way he looked over to you. The volleyball that fell on the floor. The shout of his friend, who tore his gaze away from yours. You couldn’t stop thinking about that gaze.

“(f/n)-chan!” Hitoka shouted, taking you out of your daydream. “Come on, we have to start dinner.”

“Alright, Hitoka-chan!” You tied your hair up, then hurried after the other managers. The group of you sliced watermelons and cooked the rice and meat for the hardworking boys. 

“So, (f/n)-chan, who’s your favorite team to watch?” Yukie asked. 

“Hmm…” You paused, putting a hand on your chin. “I don’t know. Karasuno is super interesting-” Hitoka and Kiyoko beamed “-but I honestly really like watching Fukurodani.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that?” Yukie smiled and looked over to her fellow manager, Kaori.

“Yeah, the way you guys work together is great,” you added, slicing up a watermelon. 

“Our ace is like a big baby, though,” Kaori said, laughing.

“Oh, really?” you asked. “Bokuto-san seems so powerful, though.”

“I don’t think he could do it without Akaashi-san.”

“Akaashi…?” You tried to act nonchalant. Of course, you hadn’t been spending all of your time staring at Bokuto. You had been spending all of your time staring at that setter, with his pristine movements and his light fingers and his intense gaze. He had only spared you a few more glances since that first one in the gym, and every time he looked at you, you felt your heart rate increase. 

“Yeah, our setter. He keeps Bokuto-san in check. He’s pretty quiet, though. Not very flashy,” Yukie commented.

_“Oh, he’s plenty flashy,”_ you thought to yourself, a light blush popping up on your features. 

“Ow!” Hitoka accidentally cut her finger while slicing up watermelon. You acted quickly, grabbing a rag and putting it over the finger.

“Apply pressure,” you said hurriedly. Your features were serious. 

_“Apply pressure,” your mother whispered, holding a rag over the wound on your forehead. “Hold it there, darling.”_

_“Okay, Kaa-san,” you whispered. You held the rag on your head, trying not to cry. “Why did he do that?”_

“(f/n)-chan, are you okay?” Hitoka took the rag from you. “I’m fine, it’s just a little cut.”

You shook your head. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry, blood makes me queasy.” You laughed a little bit. 

“Don’t worry, (f/n)-chan.” Hitoka giggled. “I’ll go get a bandage.” She hurried out of the room. 

The mood had obviously shifted. You leaned back from where you had been helping Hitoka. Kiyoko was looking at you knowingly, and her gaze made a shiver crawl up your spine. She was so pretty, you hated that she was looking at you. “Um…” You looked around at the other managers. “Sorry.” You giggled. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, (f/n)-chan?” Kiyoko asked. Her voice was smooth and buttery, and you felt your heart flip. You couldn’t just lie to someone like that.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you whispered. “Just nervous about the new situations is all. The Nekoma guys mentioned the other schools having pretty managers, but it’s so intimidating to see you all in person. You’re all so gorgeous.” You laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of your neck. 

“You’re really pretty, (f/n)-chan,” Yukie said quickly. “Don’t be worried!”

“Yeah, Akaashi-san couldn’t stop looking at you,” Kaori commented. She laughed a little bit.

Your stomach tossed again. He was probably staring because he was so disgusted that Nekoma would even let a girl like you be their manager. You glanced to the side. “I’m gonna go check on Hitoka.” You hurried out. 

Heart pounding, memories running through your head, you hurried to the restroom and opened a stall, taking quick breaths. You closed your eyes, and your heart beat heavily, and it almost hurt. The lunch you had eaten today. Had it been too much? God, of course, it had been too much. You leaned over and stuck your fingers down your throat, and that familiar tickling sensation sent relief flooding through your body. You gagged and vomited, and it felt good. It felt good until it didn’t. 

_“Useless girl.” Your father grabbed the back of your ponytail and yanked it. “Useless disgusting pig.”_ He only said these things because he cared, he said. He just wanted you to be his little girl forever, he said. 

Just four days had passed since your mom had died, and the bubbling over tension that your father had towards you had exploded like a shaken-up soda bottle. You left Miyagi for Tokyo, leaving the place where she had lived, the place where your father had killed her with a beer bottle, then sobbed over her corpse, his darling, his love, gone forever. You sat next to her, yelling at him, screaming at him, and he said that you looked just like her, looked just like his love, his darling. You knew you weren’t as beautiful as your mother, that you never would be. 

_He swung you to the wall. “You fucking disgusting pig.” He spat at your feet and punched your stomach. You tasted blood. “You’ll never be like her. You look like her, but you’ll never be her.”_

“I’ll never be her,” you whispered. You flushed the toilet and watched your lunch go down the pipes with satisfaction, a horribly sour taste in your mouth, and an aching in your stomach. It hurt, but you felt good. It was what you deserved. Useless fucking pig. 

After washing your hands, you walked out of the restroom and ran into someone’s back. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

He turned around to look at you. “No, I apologize. I was in your way.”

It was that beautiful guy from before. Akaashi, apparently. You tried not to show how captured you were. 

“Um, uh...sorry,” you whispered again. You glanced down at your feet. 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. You’re Nekoma’s manager, correct?” He held out a hand. You shook it. 

“Yeah, (l/n) (f/n).” You smiled a little bit and looked up at him.

“I heard from Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said. “Apparently, Yamamoto-san was pretty excited about having a manager. I can’t blame him.”

_Can’t blame him about what? Being excited about a manager in general or being excited about you?_ You felt your heartbeat quicken. 

You giggled. “Yeah, he was pretty excited. Probably just to prove to Karasuno that they could get a manager too.” You bounced on your toes. He was tall. Of course, everyone here was tall, except for a few, but it was still shocking to see him up close like this. 

“I noticed you watching our games.”

“Oh, really?”

“Fascinated by Bokuto-san? He’s definitely an attention grabber.” Akaashi laughed a little bit, like little sophisticated bells. 

“No, I was, um…” You swallowed, not really wanting to say it. “Uh…”

“I was fascinated by him too when I first went to Fukurodani. I would say he was definitely why I stuck with volleyball. But he starts to pout like a baby when he doesn’t get his way.”

“I was fascinated by you, actually,” you managed to choke out.

Akaashi paused. He was quiet, so you continued. 

“I just...well, I watch a lot of volleyball. I used to play, myself, wing spiker. Um...and you’re an incredible setter. The sense of observation you have and your presence on the court is amazing. It’s similar to Kenma but more passionate.” You looked at him. “Um...if that makes sense.”

Akaashi nodded slowly. “That makes sense, (l/n)-san.”

You smiled. “I should probably get back to helping with dinner. It was nice meeting you, Akaashi-san.”  
He smiled briefly. “It was nice meeting you too.”

You turned and left, your stomach turning. That chance encounter seemed to have brightened your entire day. It was odd, but there was something about Akaashi that made you feel like you could spill all of your secrets to him. 

As Akaashi looked after you, he couldn’t help but wonder why you had been paying attention to him as much as he was paying attention to you. Seeing the bruise on your neck, he could tell that something was off with you. Although he usually stayed out of things that were none of his business, he felt some kind of pull towards you. He had felt it the moment your eyes met in that gym. This was a chance encounter.


	3. Stupid Fucking Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts can be hard sometimes. Letting others in can be harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for the bit before the update, I got crazy busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, another big trigger warning! More eating disorder and abuse topics. Please keep yourself safe and only read if you can handle it. Thank you!

You woke up in a cold sweat. Your stomach grumbled, and you glared at it, hoping it wouldn’t disturb the other girls. They were all sleeping, all looking so adorable and elegant as they did. How was it possible to look that cute while you slept?

You hadn’t really eaten dinner the night before. Your stomach kept screaming at you to eat, but you couldn’t, and it was now two in the morning and all you could think about was food. There was a small knocking in the back of your head, a budding migraine, and you held your temples and fell back onto your pillow. 

“Stupid fucking head with my stupid fucking thoughts,” you whispered. You sat up once again, then stood and made your way to the bathroom. You turned on the water and watched it tumble down the sink, then splashed your face and shook your head. Maybe that would stop the thoughts. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, then removed your t-shirt and tenderly moved your fingers over a gash on your shoulder. It was still healing, and it looked as though it had split open when you had thrashed in your sleep. You sighed a little bit and grabbed a paper towel, dabbing up the blood. 

“I thought blood made you queasy, (f/n)-chan.” 

You jumped and looked back. “Ah, Kiyoko-chan. Did I wake you?”

“No, I was already awake,” she said. “You have bruises.” She stepped closer to you. “Um...if it’s okay if I ask, how did you get that cut?”

You swallowed. “It was just a few days ago. I didn’t think it would cause me any trouble here.”

“What happened?” Kiyoko asked. She hoisted herself up on the counter and looked at you. Even in this lighting, she was beautiful. She brought up a leg and rolled up her pants. “I have a lot of scars from when I used to run track.”

“Of course you ran track,” you whispered. “You even seem elegant when you’re in a hurry.”

“Don’t be silly, (f/n)-chan.” Kiyoko laughed. She smiled, then saw that you were serious, and her smile dropped. “Listen, you don’t have to be scared of all of us here. We all just want the same thing. There’s no beauty competition. You don’t have to hide behind clothing.”

“Well...you hide your legs, too,” you said.

Kiyoko rolled her pants down. “...I suppose I do. Well, I...I just want you to know that none of us here are going to judge you. I don’t know the other managers that well, but Hitoka-chan and I just want to be friends, okay?”

“My dad,” you whispered.

“Hm?”

“My dad gave me these bruises,” you whispered. “All of them. And the cuts and scars.” You pulled your shirt over your torso once the cut stopped bleeding. “You just can’t tell anyone, okay?”

Kiyoko’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “I promise, (f/n)-chan. ...Are you sure you don’t want any adults knowing? I’m sure Coach Nekomata could help you-”

“No. Adults have gotten involved before, and it’s never worked. I just gotta live with him until I’m grown. Thank you for the talk, Kiyoko-chan.” You threw away your bloodied paper towels and walked out. You couldn’t believe you had just confessed something so secret to someone like that, but Kiyoko had trustful eyes and a lovely face. You just couldn’t lie to her.

The training camp continued on successfully. You couldn’t help but watch Akaashi while he played, even though you were supposed to be paying attention to Nekoma. Lev asked you how he did every time they ended a game, and you always said he did well, even though you hadn’t been paying attention at all. He wasn’t exactly bright enough to realize you were lying. 

It was hot outside, and you were sweating under your baggy clothing, your hair sticking to the back of your neck. Grills were sizzling, and the boys were attacking barbecued meat with their chopsticks. Your stomach grumbled, but you didn’t want to eat a thing.

“(f/n)-chan, eat something.” Kiyoko placed a hand on your shoulder. Despite also being a girl, you could feel the glares of Yamamoto and his friends. 

“Hm? Oh, I’m not really hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten in days.”

You fumbled with the bottom of your shirt. “How did you know…?”

“Your stomach grumbles when you sleep. Please eat something.”

“Alright.” You sighed and picked up a rice ball, taking a small bite. Both Kiyoko and your stomach thanked you. Once you started eating, you definitely felt the hunger, even managing to eat some of the meat and plenty of veggies. Happy with a job well done, Kiyoko nodded and took off to talk to Hitoka. You sat back, feeling horrible with yourself. 

“Hey, (f/n).” Kenma sat down next to you with his game. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Hm?” You looked up and saw one of the members of Karasuno, a boy with ginger hair and a crazy jump. “Oh! You’re the first-year with the insane quick, right?”

He turned red. “Uh...yes! My name is Hinata Shoyo!”

You smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Hinata-san. I’m (l/n) (f/n).” You pulled your hair to one shoulder and started to braid it. “Kenma’s talked about you a lot. Same with Inuoka.”

Hinata looked at Kenma. “Really, Kenma?” The other boy blushed and nodded. He smiled, satisfied. “Do you want some watermelon? I’ll go get some!”

Kenma nodded. “Thanks, Shoyo.” He watched as Hinata ran off, yelling. 

You paused, then glanced at him. “...You like him.”

Kenma blushed and tugged on his hair. “We’re actually dating already. But I haven’t told anybody. Except for Kuro. I was afraid they’d freak out.”

“Really? You’re together?” You looked after Hinata. “Hmm...well, he better treat you well.” You smiled a little bit, and soon Hinata came back with the melon. 

“Here, (l/n)-san!” He handed you a slice, and you accepted it.

“You can call me (f/n) if you want, Hinata-san.”

“Then you call me Shoyo!” he declared, pointing to his chest. You giggled, and even Kenma laughed a little bit.

“You’re so cute, Shoyo,” he mumbled, then bit into his watermelon.

He blushed. “Kenma!”

“Don’t worry, she knows,” Kenma said. He smiled a little bit. “She won’t tell anyone.”

You nodded a little bit. “I think you guys are super cute.”

As the two chatted, your gaze drifted off, looking over the different teams there. Yet again, your eyes landed on Akaashi. His eyes on yours. Oh god, his eyes on yours. He smiled, and your heart sank as he came over. 

“Hi, (l/n)-san.” He sat down next to you. Your head was thumping, and you were sure you were red. It was embarrassing.

“Hi, Akaashi-san,” you managed to stutter out, your heart beating. 

“Did you have anything from the barbecue? Thank you for preparing it for us.”

“Yeah, I had a bit.” You shrugged a little bit. “It wasn’t that big of a deal. You guys worked hard all week.”

“Still.” Akaashi ducked his head. That was cute. You giggled.

Looking to the side, you realized Kenma and Hinata were gone. It was just the two of you. “I’m going to miss it.” You looked around. Miss him, especially.

“Me too.” Akaashi looked over to you. “Um…”

“Could I have your number?” you asked quickly, holding out your phone. He smiled, then put his in. 

“Yeah.” 

You texted him quickly. “There’s mine.” You smiled a little bit. “So...yeah.”

It was quiet for a little bit. The food you had eaten just moments before was yelling at you now, telling you that you had made a mistake. You swallowed. “Excuse me for just a second.” You stood and hurried to the bathrooms before he could say anything. 

After you quickly disposed of your lunch, you washed your hands calmly and left the bathroom, taking some deep breaths. Kenma was waiting for you outside the bathroom. His arms were crossed.

“What?” you asked.

“I was leaving the bathroom and I-”

“Ew, were you in there with Shoyo?” You stuck out your tongue. 

“Yes! But I heard you in there throwing up. Are you sick? Do you need to lay down?” Kenma leaned over to put his hand on your forehead. 

You took it off. “No, I’m...I’m fine.”

“I know what I heard, (f/n).” Kenma looked you in the eyes, and your stomach flipped. 

You were silent for a while. “...What are you, my dad?” You laughed a little bit. 

“We both know that I’m way nicer than your dad, (f/n).” 

So he noticed. The scars, the bruises. “...You don’t know that those are from my dad.”

“I know that you always leave when he calls you,” he said, his voice low. “Please, (f/n).”

“Fine.” You sighed. “I threw up. I just...I didn’t want to…”

“Eat?” He looked at you, and when you didn’t respond, he continued. “Shimizu-san told me she was worried about you. I’m worried about you. Please, stay at my place for a bit.”

You shook your head. “My dad will kill me. You know that, Kenma, my dad will literally kill me.” Your voice caught in your throat. 

Akaashi stood at the other end of the hallway, behind the wall. He knew something was wrong. It was odd, but this intense pull he felt towards you hadn’t eased up after these few days. He took a deep breath, then started to walk down the hallway. “(l/n)-san. I was coming to check on you. You were gone for a while.”

“Sorry. I just ran into Kenma.” You smiled and giggled a little bit. Kenma looked at Akaashi, then at you, then left in the blink of an eye. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“I was just worried about you,” Akaashi said.

“That seems to be a common occurrence…” you mumbled, looking to the side. “I’m sure Kiyoko-chan spread it all around.”

“Spread what around?”

You looked at him. “...Never mind. She wouldn’t. I just have stuff going on at home.”

Akaashi held up his phone. “Well, if you need me, I’m just a text away, okay?”

“Okay.”


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be VERY distressing for some readers. Viewer discretion heavily advised.

Since meeting Akaashi, you had texted him practically every day. During lunch, after school, when you sat in your bed at night. He told you stories of what happened with his volleyball team, how much Kaori and Yukie missed you, how Bokuto had forgotten how to hit a cross-shot. Every text made you smile or giggle. 

“I’m home,” you mumbled, setting your bag down in the entryway. You smiled at your phone, then tucked it into your pocket and looked around. The house was dark, just light from the television. 

“Make yourself useful and get me a beer.” Your father was in his recliner, shoes still on.

Without a word, you got him one from the fridge and brought it to him. You bowed your head, then started to leave.

A yanking on your skull. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

You had an answer, but it was stuck in your throat. He was holding you by the hair again, a strong hand keeping you back. 

“Please, Dad, let me go.”

“Not until you tell me where you’re going.”

“My room.” Your voice was high and nervous, and your hands shook. Even if he let you go, you didn’t know if you could move. He pulled you closer to himself. 

“No you’re not.”

Bruises and hands. Hands on your waist, the small of your back, on your breasts. Against your will. You fought, you struggled, you cried, but it was no use. He wouldn’t listen, your neighbors wouldn’t listen, nobody was here.

Nobody cared about you like he did, he said. Nobody. And nobody would ever care about you like he did. When he slammed your head back and force-fed you something you never wished to see, you almost started to believe it. After all, nobody had come for you yet, had they?

From: Akaashi Keiji  
(f/n), I’m home from practice. How was your day?

That text was from an hour ago. He had followed it up with another one, asking if you were okay. You threw your phone on your bed and ran to the bathroom. It was your stupid fucking hair that had gotten you here. If he couldn’t grab your ponytail, he couldn’t grab you. You fiddled through the drawers for a pair of scissors, tears blurring your vision. A few erratic snips left your ponytail on the ground. You threw the scissors down and cried. Your father yelled. You stopped crying. 

You could barely stand. You limped to your room, laying down on your bed, holding your pillow close. Your phone buzzed.

From: Akaashi Keiji  
Are you okay?

You looked at your phone. Then, you simply answered with your address. You threw your phone on the other side of your mattress, held your pillow tight, and cried. Silently. Nobody could hear you.

Nobody could hear you.

Your ears perked up to the sound of rocks on glass. You realized you were only in your panties, so you grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and pulled them on, then walked over to the window. You saw your reflection. Bags under your eyes, chopped up hair, mascara-stained tears. Horrible. Horrible, ugly, fucking pig. You looked down.

Beautiful. Eyes meeting yours. Akaashi Keiji.

“Keiji,” you whispered to yourself, then opened your window. “...Thank you, Akaashi-san.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” he said. “Let me get you down.” He scaled the wall with ease, then picked you up like you didn’t weigh anything. You leaned against him, squeezing your eyes shut, not allowing more tears to fall. There were too many tears. 

“Did you walk here?” you asked. 

“No. I, um...I got Bokuto-san to drive me. His dad has a car, um…” He carried you all the way down. “I figured you might need a fast getaway.”

“Thank you, Keiji.” His first name slipped out. You gasped a little bit, but he just held you tighter.

“It’s the least I can do, (f/n).” Akaashi brought you to the front of your house, looking around to make sure that your father wasn’t looking. Taking you to the back of the car, he laid you down, then sat next to you. He ran his hands through your hair, and you finally felt safe, despite the pain that thumped through your body. The sounds of the car on the road and his fingers in your hair sent you into a dreamless sleep. 

“Oh, god, her bruises…” Akaashi’s hand trailed down your leg.

Bokuto was quiet, focusing on the road ahead of him. 

“Bokuto-san, she’s so...hurt.” His voice caught in his throat.

Bokuto had never really seen him like this. He was always calm, collected. The glint in his eyes made Bokuto almost frightened. “...Yeah,” he said. “I’ll call Kuroo if you want. Let him know what’s going on.”

Bokuto’s phone rang only for a brief moment. Kuroo picked up in a flash. “What’s up, bro? Couldn’t go a day without hearing my beautiful voice, huh?”

“We have your manager.”

“(f/n)-chan? What the hell, Brokuto?”

“Word it a little better!” Akaashi shouted from the backseat. God.

“Is that Akaashi?” Kuroo asked. He sounded concerned. 

“Yes, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi answered. He grabbed Bokuto’s phone, despite the other man’s protests. “(f/n) texted me her address, and I knew something was wrong, so I hurried over here. She’s covered in bruises and marks. I’m taking her back to my house. Thank you for understanding. She will not be in school tomorrow.”

“What the-” Akaashi hung up on him, then handed the phone back to Bokuto. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He bowed his head.

“I got you covered, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, then smiled. “You can count on your reliable captain.”

It was only a matter of minutes before they made it to Akaashi’s home. He bowed to Bokuto in thanks, then brought you up to his room, laying you on his bed. “Please wake up soon, (f/n).” Placing his forehead on yours, he paused, then tucked you in, leaving you alone in his room.

You woke up the next morning. Sunlight streamed through the window and hit your eyes, and you rubbed them. God, your body was aching. You looked around. This definitely wasn’t your room, and it definitely wasn’t a guest room either.

You stepped out from the bed.

“Oh my god,” you whispered. “Akaashi’s room.”

It was incredibly cute, honestly. His room was simple and practical, with blue tones and hardwood flooring. The blinds were halfway open, and there was a little alarm clock shaped like an onigiri. You giggled. 

Your phone buzzed, and you picked it up. Many missed calls and unread texts, but the latest one stood out to you the most.

From: Akaashi Keiji  
Text me when you wake up. There’s food in the fridge. My parents are both at work, but they’re aware of the situation. I couldn’t get out of school, unfortunately. I’ll come home right after. Stay safe, please.

A little sob caught in your throat. Those last three words were enough to make tears prickle at the ends of your eyes, and it hurt, but it was good. You texted him back, reading it out loud as you did. “Thank you so much.” Your voice shook.

There was no response yet. He must’ve been in class. You sighed, then scrolled through some of your other texts and calls. Many from Kenma and Kuroo, luckily those were the only ones in the Nekoma team. You had some texts and one call from Kiyoko, a million missed calls from Hitoka, and a few from Yukie and Kaori. One by one, you texted them all that you were safe and you were just away from your phone, then called Kuroo, whose text had seemed to know a bit more than the others. 

“Hey,” you said. You hadn’t realized how terrible your voice sounded.

“What the hell happened, (f/n)-chan?” It sounded like he had ducked out of class at the sound of your phone. He would definitely get in trouble for that later.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble,” you whispered quickly, but he interrupted you.

“No trouble. It’s fine. Why did Akaashi and Bokuto have you in their car?” he asked.

“So they told you?”

“Called me to tell me you wouldn’t be in school tomorrow.”

“Oh.” You were silent for a second. “Well...Akaashi had to, um...rescue me, I guess?” You giggled bashfully. 

“Rescue…? From what?”

“My dad.” You swallowed. “Um...I have to go.”

“(f/n)-cha-” You hung up before he could say anything else. Then, you texted Kenma. He responded almost immediately.

From: pudding head kid  
Yeah, I heard something was up from Kuro. I can’t sneak my phone in class for too long, but we have to talk about this, okay? I’m glad Akaashi-san was there to help. I love you.

Yeah, you loved him too. You sniffled and sent a quick response, then curled back up in Akaashi’s blankets. They smelled like him, like berries, and the earth. Like the grass after a rainstorm. You held the comforter close and closed your eyes. You didn’t want to wake up just yet. 

You didn’t awaken until you felt a hand on the back of your head, fingers running through your hair. “...You chopped it all off, huh?”

Your eyes fluttered open. “Hm…? Akaashi-san?”

“I thought I was Keiji,” he whispered in response.

You blushed brightly. “Alright, Keiji.” You sat up and looked at him. “Where did you sleep last night?”

“The couch. Well, I couldn’t really sleep, but...yeah.” Akaashi fiddled with his fingers and sat down next to you. “I took the couch.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. 

“It’s no big deal,” he responded. “...I’m glad you texted me.”

“I’m glad you came.”

It was quiet for a bit. Then, he took a little breath. “...Are you hungry?”

You swallowed. “Well, um...no, not really. I’m a bit too nervous, really.”

“(f/n).” Akaashi put a hand on your leg. You winced. He backed off. “...Okay. Could you eat some dinner tonight?”

“...Okay.” His eyes were hopeful, so you had to agree.

He stood and stretched a little bit. “Do you need a change of clothes? I don’t mind you bothering my things. I don’t have any sisters, I’m afraid.”

The idea of wearing his clothes made your heart leap. “Y...yeah. Okay.” You swallowed and looked out the window. It was still bright. “What time is it?”

“Around three.” Akaashi took out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his drawers. 

“You skipped practice.”

“I had to.” He handed you the folded clothing. “Take a shower if you need to. Do whatever you need. I picked up a toothbrush for you on my way home. It’s on the sink.”

“Thank you, Keiji,” you whispered. 

He fiddled with his fingers again. Cute. “Don’t mention it, (f/n). I’m just...being a good guy, is all.”

“You’re the best guy.” With all the courage you could muster, you leaned up and kissed his cheek, then hurried to the bathroom, leaving him with his thoughts.


	5. Drunk Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation, a party, and a very drunk and loving guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’ve decided this is the second to last chapter of this story. There is WAY less triggering content in this chapter, but there are a few jabs at body image, along with some heated romance(nothing NSFW). Enjoy!

“(f/n)!” Yamamoto gave you a tight hug, and you hugged him back. “I missed you so much!”

“I was only gone for a week,” you giggled out.

“Aw, you cut your hair,” Lev commented. “It looks cute, (f/n)-chan!” 

“Thank you, Lev,” you responded. You looked around at the gym and inhaled deeply. “It’s good to be back. I’m sorry for all the worry I caused.”

“It’s alright, (f/n)-chan.” Kuroo gave you a little smile from his seat on the floor. 

You looked at the rest of the team. “Gimme a sec.” You sat down next to Kuroo. “Hey, I’m sorry for hanging up on you last week. A...a lot was going on.”

“I wish you could’ve come to me,” he said. “I understand that Akaashi-san is reliable, but I don’t live far. I thought we were close.”

“Well, yes, but...I don’t know. It was just in the moment, Kuro.” You ran your hand through your hair. “I didn’t think you would take it personally. Kenma was-”

“Kenma’s not me, okay?” Kuroo looked away. 

You put a hand on his shoulder. “Kuro.”

“You scared the shit out of me, (f/n)-chan. Don’t...don’t leave me like that again. Please.” He hugged you tight, and you hugged him back. He was shaking, possibly crying, which made your heart hurt. 

“I’m sorry, Kuro. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He leaned back and looked at you. “Now, I’m not going after Akaashi’s girl or anything.”

You blushed deeply. “Kuro, we’re not together!”

“Oh, please. Just a few days ago I heard him talking to Bokuto about how much he liked you. Don’t be humble.”

You looked down at your shoes. “I wish I could say I believed you.” You laughed, but he just frowned a little bit.

“Let’s start practice, okay?”

You looked at him. “Okay.”

You went home from practice with Kenma that day. “My mom says you can stay for a good few weeks. We’ll look for a place for you to go, okay?”

You leaned on him. “Okay. Thanks.”

He stumbled a bit. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” You sat up. “Sometimes I forget my weight.”

“No, you just startled me is all,” Kenma said quickly. “It’s not like you’re super heavy or anything.”

“Yeah, right. Just heavy.” You huffed a little bit. 

“No, you’re not. Stop being stupid.” He took out his phone and tapped on it.

You rolled your eyes. “Right.”

“I’ll call Keiji.” 

“Don’t do that.”

“What, why are you so scared to talk to him?”

You sighed. “Last time we spoke, I kissed him on the cheek.”

“You what?” Kenma looked away from his phone and back at you. “Really?”

“Yeah!” You put your hands on your cheek and shook your head. “I wasn’t really thinking, honestly. We’ve only texted since then, and we haven’t even talked about it. Like, at all. I’m honestly starting to wonder if he forgot or just doesn’t want to have to let me down.”

“(f/n), he literally rescued you from your home. I’m pretty sure he likes you.”

“Everyone keeps saying that,” you reply, “but it just doesn’t make sense. When there’s so many confessions he gets every day, why would he like me?”

Kenma shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m gay.” 

You laughed and shoved his shoulder. 

Kenma’s phone dinged, and he picked it up. “Oh, Kuro just told me Bokuto’s having a party for his birthday.”

Your text tone went off as well. You flipped open your phone. “I just got a text from Kou-chan. He invited me too.” You smiled to yourself. A birthday invitation. How exciting!

“Oh, you’re smiling. So you don’t know how Bokuto’s parties are.”

“What do you mean?” you looked back at Kenma.

“There’s always a shit ton of alcohol there. He goes fucking insane.”

“What do you mean? That sounds fun!”

“God, I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“That’s right!” You swung your arm around Kenma’s shoulder and squeezed him. “And you love us!”

“I do.”

The party was that next Saturday. You went with Kuroo and Kenma, wearing a big sweater, some straight-leg jeans, and white sneakers. 

Kuroo rushed straight into the crowd almost immediately, and Kenma disappeared to a corner soon after. You were left alone, standing by the doorway.

“(f/n)-chan!” You looked up to see Bokuto with a big party hat on that said “birthday gurl” on it.

“Kou-chan!” You smiled and ran to hug him, and he picked you off your feet and swung you around.

“I’m so glad you came, (f/n)-chan! It’s gonna be so wild. And I’ve got a big cake!”

“You don’t seem drunk at all,” you commented, giggling a little bit. 

“Oh, I’m not. Everyone just always thinks I am. I don’t really drink. All the alcohol is for Akaashi. You wouldn’t believe how much he loves a good drinking game. Come on, we’re playing spin the bottle.” He grabbed your wrist and dragged you down to the basement, where the real party was. A handful of people sat in a circle, some you recognized, some you didn’t. Bokuto sat you down next to him. You caught Akaashi’s eye and smiled. He smiled back. 

“Alright, you bitches know the rules. If you land on someone, you either gotta kiss them, or you gotta take a shot. If you land on the same person three times, you gotta do seven minutes in heaven. Got it?” Kuroo let out a laugh and set a bottle on the floor. 

You looked around the circle. Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Konoha, and a few other girls sat around, all a little bit tipsy and giggly. 

Bokuto spun the bottle first. It landed on Kuroo, and he laughed and leaned over and kissed him. “Hell yeah, bro!”

Kuroo laughed as well. “Why are you a good kisser? Jesus, Bo!”

“Practice!” Bokuto exclaimed.

The bottle went around the circle, and soon it was Konoha’s turn. He spun it, and it landed on you.

You turned bright red. Well, that wasn’t what you had wanted.

“I...I’ll pass,” Konoha said, then laughed and took a shot. “No offense.”

It wasn’t like you normally would’ve taken offense, but adding that last part on there almost hurt a little bit. You laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” A few of the girls giggled, and you blushed a little bit more. 

“My turn,” Akaashi said quickly, and you were thankful for the distraction. He spun the bottle, and yet again, it landed on you. 

One of the girls giggled. “Take your shot, Akaashi-kun! She’ll crush you!” 

Red in his cheeks, Akaashi leaned over and kissed you deeply. “You say that like I haven’t kissed her before, Ita-san.” He slurred his words a little bit while he talked.

“You’re drunk,” Ita replied. “Like, crazy drunk.”

Akaashi laughed. “Alright.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the circle. “Hey, everyone!” he shouted. Very few people looked over, but that didn’t stop him. “I like this girl! She’s so pretty! I mean, look at her! Wow!” He laughed and pulled you close again, holding you to his chest.

Your heart was pounding. He was insane when he was drunk! 

Bokuto cheered. “That’s right, Akaashi! You tell ‘em!” He laughed loudly, and Akaashi hugged you tighter. 

“Can we go upstairs?” he whispered in your ear. 

Your whole body tightened. “Mm...mhm.” 

Before you knew it, you were in a room that you assumed was Bokuto’s, making out with the one and only Akaashi Keiji. He was pushing you against the bed roughly, kissing you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth. You could feel every inch of his body, every muscle, every inch. 

“I’ve thought about you so much,” he whispered into the kiss. You could taste the alcohol on his breath, and it made your heart flutter.

“I thought I embarrassed you,” you responded.

He moved back, kissing your forehead and holding you tightly. “How could you embarrass me when I like you so much?” He smiled and pulled you on top of him, closing his eyes and humming gently.

“I don’t know,” you whispered. You laughed a little bit. “Keiji, aren’t I crushing you?”

“No way,” he muttered sleepily. “You feel perfect. Besides, I don’t care about weight. I think you’re beautiful.” He hugged you tight and opened his eyes again, looking right at your face. “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
“I could say the same about you.” You laughed. “Pretty eyes.” You kissed his cheek, and he pulled you closer.

“I don’t wanna do anything now. Just sit here. I wanna remember this. If we do something, I know I won’t remember it. I’ll be too drunk.”

Right. You had forgotten how drunk he was. You moved so that you were by his side, holding him close still. You closed your eyes, and he rested his head on top of yours, and it was quiet. With the party still raging downstairs, he and you sat in your little oasis, quiet and in complete bliss. You had even forgotten about the words of those girls. Right now, Akaashi Keiji was all yours


	6. Drunk Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation, a party, and a very drunk and loving guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’ve decided this is the second to last chapter of this story. There is WAY less triggering content in this chapter, but there are a few jabs at body image, along with some heated romance(nothing NSFW). Enjoy!

“(f/n)!” Yamamoto gave you a tight hug, and you hugged him back. “I missed you so much!”  
“I was only gone for a week,” you giggled out.  
“Aw, you cut your hair,” Lev commented. “It looks cute, (f/n)-chan!”   
“Thank you, Lev,” you responded. You looked around at the gym and inhaled deeply. “It’s good to be back. I’m sorry for all the worry I caused.”  
“It’s alright, (f/n)-chan.” Kuroo gave you a little smile from his seat on the floor.   
You looked at the rest of the team. “Gimme a sec.” You sat down next to Kuroo. “Hey, I’m sorry for hanging up on you last week. A...a lot was going on.”  
“I wish you could’ve come to me,” he said. “I understand that Akaashi-san is reliable, but I don’t live far. I thought we were close.”  
“Well, yes, but...I don’t know. It was just in the moment, Kuro.” You ran your hand through your hair. “I didn’t think you would take it personally. Kenma was-”  
“Kenma’s not me, okay?” Kuroo looked away.   
You put a hand on his shoulder. “Kuro.”  
“You scared the shit out of me, (f/n)-chan. Don’t...don’t leave me like that again. Please.” He hugged you tight, and you hugged him back. He was shaking, possibly crying, which made your heart hurt.   
“I’m sorry, Kuro. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” He leaned back and looked at you. “Now, I’m not going after Akaashi’s girl or anything.”  
You blushed deeply. “Kuro, we’re not together!”  
“Oh, please. Just a few days ago I heard him talking to Bokuto about how much he liked you. Don’t be humble.”  
You looked down at your shoes. “I wish I could say I believed you.” You laughed, but he just frowned a little bit.  
“Let’s start practice, okay?”  
You looked at him. “Okay.”  
You went home from practice with Kenma that day. “My mom says you can stay for a good few weeks. We’ll look for a place for you to go, okay?”  
You leaned on him. “Okay. Thanks.”  
He stumbled a bit.   
“Oh, I’m sorry!” You sat up. “Sometimes I forget my weight.”  
“No, you just startled me is all,” Kenma said quickly. “It’s not like you’re super heavy or anything.”  
“Yeah, right. Just heavy.” You huffed a little bit.   
“No, you’re not. Stop being stupid.” He took out his phone and tapped on it.  
You rolled your eyes. “Right.”  
“I’ll call Keiji.”   
“Don’t do that.”  
“What, why are you so scared to talk to him?”  
You sighed. “Last time we spoke, I kissed him on the cheek.”  
“You what?” Kenma looked away from his phone and back at you. “Really?”  
“Yeah!” You put your hands on your cheek and shook your head. “I wasn’t really thinking, honestly. We’ve only texted since then, and we haven’t even talked about it. Like, at all. I’m honestly starting to wonder if he forgot or just doesn’t want to have to let me down.”  
“(f/n), he literally rescued you from your home. I’m pretty sure he likes you.”  
“Everyone keeps saying that,” you reply, “but it just doesn’t make sense. When there’s so many confessions he gets every day, why would he like me?”  
Kenma shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m gay.”   
You laughed and shoved his shoulder.   
Kenma’s phone dinged, and he picked it up. “Oh, Kuro just told me Bokuto’s having a party for his birthday.”  
Your text tone went off as well. You flipped open your phone. “I just got a text from Kou-chan. He invited me too.” You smiled to yourself. A birthday invitation. How exciting!  
“Oh, you’re smiling. So you don’t know how Bokuto’s parties are.”  
“What do you mean?” you looked back at Kenma.  
“There’s always a shit ton of alcohol there. He goes fucking insane.”  
“What do you mean? That sounds fun!”  
“God, I’m surrounded by idiots.”  
“That’s right!” You swung your arm around Kenma’s shoulder and squeezed him. “And you love us!”  
“I do.”  
The party was that next Saturday. You went with Kuroo and Kenma, wearing a big sweater, some straight-leg jeans, and white sneakers.   
Kuroo rushed straight into the crowd almost immediately, and Kenma disappeared to a corner soon after. You were left alone, standing by the doorway.  
“(f/n)-chan!” You looked up to see Bokuto with a big party hat on that said “birthday gurl” on it.  
“Kou-chan!” You smiled and ran to hug him, and he picked you off your feet and swung you around.  
“I’m so glad you came, (f/n)-chan! It’s gonna be so wild. And I’ve got a big cake!”  
“You don’t seem drunk at all,” you commented, giggling a little bit.   
“Oh, I’m not. Everyone just always thinks I am. I don’t really drink. All the alcohol is for Akaashi. You wouldn’t believe how much he loves a good drinking game. Come on, we’re playing spin the bottle.” He grabbed your wrist and dragged you down to the basement, where the real party was. A handful of people sat in a circle, some you recognized, some you didn’t. Bokuto sat you down next to him. You caught Akaashi’s eye and smiled. He smiled back.   
“Alright, you bitches know the rules. If you land on someone, you either gotta kiss them, or you gotta take a shot. If you land on the same person three times, you gotta do seven minutes in heaven. Got it?” Kuroo let out a laugh and set a bottle on the floor.   
You looked around the circle. Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Konoha, and a few other girls sat around, all a little bit tipsy and giggly.   
Bokuto spun the bottle first. It landed on Kuroo, and he laughed and leaned over and kissed him. “Hell yeah, bro!”  
Kuroo laughed as well. “Why are you a good kisser? Jesus, Bo!”  
“Practice!” Bokuto exclaimed.  
The bottle went around the circle, and soon it was Konoha’s turn. He spun it, and it landed on you.  
You turned bright red. Well, that wasn’t what you had wanted.  
“I...I’ll pass,” Konoha said, then laughed and took a shot. “No offense.”  
It wasn’t like you normally would’ve taken offense, but adding that last part on there almost hurt a little bit. You laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” A few of the girls giggled, and you blushed a little bit more.   
“My turn,” Akaashi said quickly, and you were thankful for the distraction. He spun the bottle, and yet again, it landed on you.   
One of the girls giggled. “Take your shot, Akaashi-kun! She’ll crush you!”   
Red in his cheeks, Akaashi leaned over and kissed you deeply. “You say that like I haven’t kissed her before, Ita-san.” He slurred his words a little bit while he talked.  
“You’re drunk,” Ita replied. “Like, crazy drunk.”  
Akaashi laughed. “Alright.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the circle. “Hey, everyone!” he shouted. Very few people looked over, but that didn’t stop him. “I like this girl! She’s so pretty! I mean, look at her! Wow!” He laughed and pulled you close again, holding you to his chest.  
Your heart was pounding. He was insane when he was drunk!   
Bokuto cheered. “That’s right, Akaashi! You tell ‘em!” He laughed loudly, and Akaashi hugged you tighter.   
“Can we go upstairs?” he whispered in your ear.   
Your whole body tightened. “Mm...mhm.”   
Before you knew it, you were in a room that you assumed was Bokuto’s, making out with the one and only Akaashi Keiji. He was pushing you against the bed roughly, kissing you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth. You could feel every inch of his body, every muscle, every inch.   
“I’ve thought about you so much,” he whispered into the kiss. You could taste the alcohol on his breath, and it made your heart flutter.  
“I thought I embarrassed you,” you responded.  
He moved back, kissing your forehead and holding you tightly. “How could you embarrass me when I like you so much?” He smiled and pulled you on top of him, closing his eyes and humming gently.  
“I don’t know,” you whispered. You laughed a little bit. “Keiji, aren’t I crushing you?”  
“No way,” he muttered sleepily. “You feel perfect. Besides, I don’t care about weight. I think you’re beautiful.” He hugged you tight and opened his eyes again, looking right at your face. “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
“I could say the same about you.” You laughed. “Pretty eyes.” You kissed his cheek, and he pulled you closer.  
“I don’t wanna do anything now. Just sit here. I wanna remember this. If we do something, I know I won’t remember it. I’ll be too drunk.”  
Right. You had forgotten how drunk he was. You moved so that you were by his side, holding him close still. You closed your eyes, and he rested his head on top of yours, and it was quiet. With the party still raging downstairs, he and you sat in your little oasis, quiet and in complete bliss. You had even forgotten about the words of those girls. Right now, Akaashi Keiji was all yours


End file.
